


in our fingers

by Mow



Series: Electricity Lingers [1]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mow/pseuds/Mow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Round 1 check-in for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_PRIMORDIUM2016/profile">the_primordium</a>. This is part of a longer story to be published later.]</p>
<p>Junho would miss this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in our fingers

_December, 2016_

Junho woke up with a start. He heard his own breathing, loud in the otherwise quiet room. It was cold despite the heating system, so he pulled the covers up around him and moved closer to the main source of warmth right next to him.

Taecyeon was sleeping. Junho closed his eyes and sighed, willing himself to join him. It was just a dream. And now he would be counting cats until he fell asleep to dream of other, more pleasant things.

When he woke up again, there was an arm around his middle, thighs brushing against his own, Taecyeon’s breathing against his neck. Either Junho had moved closer to him during the night or Taecyeon was awake already, for the latter hardly ever moved once he was sound asleep.

“Yeonnie?” Junho turned his head back to get a glimpse of Taecyeon, whose hold tightened around his stomach before he greeted Junho with a morning kiss on the cheek. So he was awake, even though he kept his eyes closed. He didn’t move as Junho turned to lie on his back, so close to Taecyeon his right arm was trapped between their bodies. Junho placed his left hand on the wrist over his belly, his fingers curling softly around Taecyeon’s skin. He tried closing his eyes, but he didn’t feel like sleeping anymore. The curtains were shut, but the room was not as dark now that the sunlight was hitting the large windows. 

Taecyeon breathed and sighed next to him, one knee pressing against Junho’s leg until he lifted it to make room for Taecyeon’s one, now under his. The covers swished and slid down as they moved, but Junho pulled them up again. He freed his right arm and bent it back to touch Taecyeon’s face, smiling when Taecyeon moved even closer, this time to nuzzle at his neck.

Junho would miss this. He didn’t understand the dream he’d had, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Taecyeon’s departure. He didn’t want to think about that, but today was the last one. It was hard to ignore the future absence that would soon become his present for the next two years.

“Taecyeonnie…” he ghosted his fingers up Taecyeon’s nape, finding the close-cropped hair instead of the smooth locks he used to love. “We have to get up,” he said, though he didn’t move. He didn’t want to. Taecyeon probably knew that, since he just remained there, unmoving, his arm around Junho, breathing against his neck. 

They had to get up, but maybe not yet.


End file.
